La Compensación de Grell
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: A Grell se le ocurre un brillante plan. One-shot.


_**Título: **__La Compensación de Grell. (Grell's Compensation) _

_**Género: **__Humor/Romance_

_**Sinopsis: **__A Grell se le ocurre un brillante plan. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la señora cuyo rostro no he podido ver porque no hay ni una sola foto de ella por ningún lado, léase Yana Toboso. La historia original es de MarsInsane yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning: **_Shota, o sea muchos besos entre un par de hombres, siendo uno un casi niño.

_**N/T: **__Una nueva petición de __Cherry Phantomhive__. Otro one-shot GrellxCiel; esa pareja a la que, según parece, muchas le hemos tomado cariño. Ojalá les guste.._

* * *

Ciel estaba en otro aburrido evento organizado en el jardín de uno de sus inversores. Tenía que ir o perdería a dicho socio y prefería evitar eso. Sin importar cuantas veces demostrara que podía manejar un negocio todos seguían tratándolo como a un niño. Deseaba volverse más alto pronto. Vagó hacia la mesa de postres. Disfrutando el aire nocturno y escuchando fragmentos de conversaciones conforme pasaba cerca de pequeños grupos de gente. Aunque le molestaba que la gente aún lo considerara un niño, eso lo ayudaba a espiar y así aprender nuevas maneras de salir adelante en el mundo de los negocios.

Sebastián vino con él, por supuesto, pero estaba siendo bombardeado con invitaciones de baile a pesar de que todos sabían que era un mayordomo. La gente simplemente no puede resistirse a una cara bonita. Él fue invitado un par de veces también pero se rehusó políticamente y mencionó algo sobre bailar únicamente con su prometida. La mujer solo dijo cuán dulce y romántico era eso y luego caminó de vuelta con sus amigas para contarles, haciendo que lo miraran y prácticamente ronronearan. Evitó mirarlas con molestia y solo sonrió de vuelta. Ninguna se molesto en invitarlo a bailar luego de eso.

Finalmente alcanzó la mesa y miro la selección frente a él. De inmediato tomó el pastel de chocolate con glaseado de chocolate, crema batida, y una cereza en el tope. Probó un bocado e hizo una mueca. Tenía buen sabor pero él sabía que Sebastián podía hacer uno mejor. Tomó un par de bocados más antes de dejar el tenedor. Miró el pastel y pensó que era un desperdicio de azúcar y chocolate. Arrancó con cautela la cereza acaramelada del pastel y la devoró rápidamente. Observó al tallo un poco y luego vio a su alrededor para verificar si alguien lo miraba. Todos estaban hablando o bailando. Sebastián de alguna manera fue arrastrado a la pista de baile por una mujer robusta y estaba tratando de ser cortés a pesar de que lucía como si fuera a arañar su cara en cualquier momento. Ciel sonrió a causa del predicamento de su mayordomo y dio otra mirada antes de poner el tallo en su boca.

En un árbol, lanzándole una venenosa mirada a la mujer que bailaba con Sebbys-chan, estaba Grell. Fue enviado en una misión para colectar el alma de alguien que estaba destinado a morir en esta fiesta. Se sintió muy tentado a saltar del árbol y hacer que la desafortunada alma que iba a morir fuera la de la mujer que hacía bailar a Sebbys-chan pero el hecho de que el mayordomo la mirara como si fuera a atacarla evitaba que se abalanzara sobre ella. Miró los alrededores de la fiesta para ver si el conde mocoso estaba allí y por supuesto que así era. Grell lo localizó en la mesa de postres. Miró al chico brevemente pero luego le dio una segunda mirada cuando observó como el chico ponía un tallo de cereza en su boca. Sabía que el chico amaba los dulces pero ¿no era eso llevar las cosas un poco lejos? Contempló como el niño comenzaba a mover su lengua como si tratara de sacar algo que estaba atorado en sus dientes.

Grell decidió acercarse un poco más y saltó al árbol junto a la mesa de postres. Vio al chico darse vuelta a la mesa para colocar su pastel a medio comer, así que estaba mirando el perfil del conde. Ciel abrió la boca y sacó su lengua. Grell parpadeó mientras el chico tomaba el tallo de su lengua y notó que este tenía un nudo. Su mente recordó lo que Ciel le prometió por ayudarle con el caso de las muñecas pero que Sebastián nunca cumplió. Salió de su trance en el cual Sebastián estaba besándolo e hizo un puchero al hecho de que Sebastián nunca lo hizo. Miró de vuelta al conde que había puesto el tallo de cereza en el plato del pastel a medio comer. El chico comenzó a acercarse al árbol en el que estaba Grell para hacerle espacio a quienes quisieran comer pastel también. De repente, Grell tuvo un momento de genialidad y una mirada maléfica apareció en su rostro.

Ciel aún estaba aburrido. A pesar de que lo del tallo de cereza le causó gracia solo duró unos segundos. Miró de nuevo a su mayordomo quien estaba siendo rodeado por mujeres que querían bailar. Solo porque una mujer se las arregló para bailar con él, ellas pensaron que todas merecían un baile. Contempló la opción de salvar a su mayordomo diciéndole que preparara el carruaje pero pensó que podía esperar un par de minutos.

Observó el cielo y vio algo rojo con su vista periférica. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un brazo se había enrollado en su cintura mientras una mano cubría su boca y que además estaba siendo halado hacia atrás. Una vez que fue soltado, trató de enfocar a quién lo había secuestrado pero estaba un poco mareado a causa de que la persona parecía haber saltado de árbol en árbol. Pudo ver un montón de rojo frente a sus ojos y finalmente se enfocó en el sonriente rostro de Grell Sutcliffe. Ciel dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con una especie de jaula. Dio una mirada rápida alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la caseta del jardín.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí Grell?– Preguntó Ciel mostrando cuan molesto estaba con su afilado tono. Grell se enderezó y miró al perturbado chico.

–Ah~ Solo quería tener una pequeña charla contigo. Podría haberlo hecho en la fiesta pero los humanos no pueden ver a los dioses de la muerte a menos que estén expuestos a criaturas sobrenaturales o a punto de morir. Muchas personas te habrían tachado de de loco o hubiesen pensado que te habías vuelto aún mas infantil y habías creado un amigo imaginario.– Respondió Grell felizmente. Ciel solo miró al dios de la muerte sin expresión alguna y luego suspiró.

–¿De qué querías hablar? – Preguntó Ciel. Sabía que Sebastián notaría su ausencia y estaría aquí pronto, o al menos eso esperaba.

–¿Recuerdas el pequeño pago que me prometiste Ciel-kun?– Dijo Grell prácticamente cantando la pregunta. Las cejas de Ciel se juntaron confundidas, no recordaba tener que pagarle a Grell por nada. Grell frunció el ceño también y tocó con su dedo la cabeza del chico haciendo que los ojos de Ciel se ensancharan por la sorpresa. –Me prometiste que Sebby's-chan me besaría.– La boca de Ciel hizo un "oh" de sorpresa recordando el pequeño trato que había hecho.

–¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Quieres que le ordene que te bese?– Preguntó Ciel curioso. Podría estar más molesto pero Grell estaba librándolo de su aburrimiento. Grell miró al techo mientras colocaba su dedo en su barbilla, pensativo.

–Sin importar cuán tentador suene, eso se sentiría como una victoria hueca. Quiero que me bese el mismo no que lo haga porque así le ordenaste.– Dijo Grell mirando al chico y sonriendo. El ojo de Ciel adquirió un tic de molestia.

–¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le sugiera que es una buena idea besarte?– Preguntó Ciel resoplando y cruzando sus brazos mientras lo hacía. Grell sonrió a cuan lindo estaba siendo Ciel en vez de tomarlo como una ofensa. Tenía que admitir que el joven conde tenía sus momentos de ternura.

–Eso sería de mucha ayuda y además muy apreciado. Pero lo que tenía en mente era una compensación. – Respondió Grell. Ciel parpadeó confundido.

–¿Compensación?– Preguntó para verificar. Grell asintió vigorosamente.

–Sí. Verás cuando el corazón de una dama es dejado solo mucho tiempo por quien ella espera tiene a encontrar a alguien que la quiera. – Dijo Grell dramáticamente. Ciel solo levantó una ceja.

–¿Así que te has enamorado de alguien más?– Preguntó Ciel. Estaba aburriéndose de nuevo. Grell lo miró y chilló de pronto, asustando a Ciel, y levantó al chico para sentarlo sobre la jaula. Grell se alegró porque Ciel se dio cuenta de que la dama de quién hablaba era el mismo. Nadie le creía cuando decía que él era una. Probablemente estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por eso. Ciel estaba mirando a Grell algo asustado ya que este no lo había soltado desde que lo había puesto sobre la jaula. –¡Sueltame!– Chilló. Grell hizo un puchero mientras Ciel trataba de alejarse de él.

–No. Y no sé si me he enamorado de alguien más. Pero me gustaría un beso de ese alguien. Pude ver una muestra de su talento con la lengua pero no creo que haya besado a alguien en los labios antes.– Dijo Grell pensativo. –¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?– Preguntó Grell. Ciel arrugó el ceño.

–¿Qué importa eso? ¡Te ordeno que me dejes ir!– Dijo Ciel luchando para librarse de Grell. Por supuesto que falló porque los dioses de la muerte eran más fuertes que los humanos normales. Grell sonrió plácidamente a Ciel. Ciel tragó grueso al ver cuán cerca de su rostro estaban esos afilados dientes.

–Ah~ Cuán dulce. Nadie ha besado al pequeño conde de manera dulce o apasionada.–Cantó Grell haciendo sonrojar a Ciel.

–¡Cállate!– Gritó Ciel jadeando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo tratando de escapar de Grell. Dejó de moverse para recuperar el aliento.

–Nunca preguntaste a quien quería besar. ¿Te importaría adivinar pequeño conde?– Preguntó Grell felizmente. Ciel miró cansadamente al dios de la muerte pero decidió complacer al hombre.

–¿A quién quieres besar Grell?– Preguntó Ciel poco interesado. Grell rió y movió su boca más cerca del oído de Ciel, haciendo que Ciel comenzara a luchar de nuevo.

–A TI~–Susurró Grell. Ciel jadeó y se alejó para mirar estupefacto al hombre. Grell sonrió con su más malévola expresión, lo cual era solo una mueca feliz, pero que a causa de sus dientes lo hacía lucir psicótico.

Ciel tragó asustado y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Grell se movió deprisa y lo besó. Era un simple beso a boca cerrada pero de todos modos hizo que Ciel se ruborizara. Grell se separó un poco y susurró contra los labios del chico, –Lindo.– Grell lo besó de nuevo pero lo hizo con la boca un poco más abierta, succionando un poco el labio inferior de Ciel. Los ojos del conde se fueron cerrando de a poco. Se sintió avergonzado pero los besos eran mucho mejores de lo que pensaba que serían. Grell se alejó de nuevo después de sentir como Ciel se relajaba dentro del beso pero sonrió al hecho de que el conde trataba de seguir sus labios. Grell sacó su lengua y probó al chico. Ciel respiró con dificultad a causa de cómo eso se sentía y abrió sus ojos para mirar a las pupilas verdes justo frente a él. Ni siquiera notó cuando el dios de la muerte se quitó las gafas. Grell colocó su lengua sobre los labios de Ciel haciendo que el chico hiciera un pequeño sonido en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Grell se inclinó hacia adelante y besó al chico de nuevo pero esta vez recorrió con su lengua los dientes del chico antes de que pudiera cerrar su boca. Ciel sintió como Grell tomaba su barbilla y la halaba hacia abajo, haciendo que su boca se abriera más. Lentamente, la lengua de Grell empujó hacia adentro y comenzó a explorar perezosa. Las manos de Ciel que se habían empuñado sobre el dios de la muerte antes para empujarlo lejos estaban ahora hundiéndose en los brazos del hombre.

Ciel no estaba seguro de que hacer así que no reaccionó mucho cuando la lengua de Grell recorrió la suya. Sintió al músculo retroceder y chilló por la pérdida de unos labios sobre los suyos. –Ciel-kun~– Ronroneó Grell. –¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste a ese tallo de cereza? Solo mueve así tu lengua. – Después de ese consejo Grell volvió a besar al chico. Tomó un par de segundos para que Ciel registrara lo que Grell había dicho pero cuando lo hizo sintió como se ruborizaba aún más por el hecho de que alguien lo había visto hacer eso. De todos modos siguió el consejo y comenzó a mover su lengua contra la de Grell como si esta fuera el tallo de cereza. Ciel descubrió que disfrutaba esto inmensamente.

Ciel continuaba haciendo pequeños ruidos en el fondo de su garganta que estaban volviendo loco a Grell. El dios de la muerte comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba y debajo de la espalda de Ciel mientras presionaba al chico contra su pecho. Se separaban cada tanto para que Ciel pudiera respirar pero siempre terminaban juntando sus labios con los del otro. La lengua de Ciel terminó en la boca de Grell un par de veces y estaba sorprendido de que los dientes de el dios de la muerte no eran tan afilados como pensaba que serían.

La lengua de Grell estaba en su boca esta vez y el comenzó a succionar el apéndice haciendo al otro hombre gemir con placer sorprendido. Grell se alejó jadeando y miró al chico frente a él. Ciel lo observaba con ojos placenteros y borrosos. Su rostro tenía un saludable rubor mientras que sus labios eran de un rojo intenso, hinchados y brillantes. Ciel iba a besarlo de nuevo pero Grell solo le dio un rápido beso en los labios. –Creo que te he mantenido aquí por suficiente tiempo Ciel-kun la gente se preguntará a donde desapareciste. – Dijo Grell en voz baja. Ciel parpadeó un par de veces pero luego asintió lentamente. Contrario a lo que Grell dijo no dejó ir al chico y solo lo mantuvo cerca. Lo que sí hizo fue sacar un pañuelo y limpiar la saliva de la barbilla y los labios del chico, para luego hacer lo mismo consigo mismo. Ciel se sonrojó un poco por eso mientras que Grell solo le ofreció una dulce sonrisa. Ciel tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta.

–Si vamos a irnos Grell, tendrás que soltarme.– Estableció Ciel. Grell le sonrió.

–Tú también tienes que soltarme Ciel-kun~ –Cantó Grell. Ciel parpadeó sorprendido y vio que sus manos estaban aún sosteniendo al dios de la muerte. Lentamente liberó al hombre y se contuvo de hacer un ruido de decepción cuando lo dejó ir. Frunció el ceño a la ventisca de aire frio que lo golpeó una vez Grell dio un paso hacia atrás pero saltó para bajarse de la jaula. Grell atrapó al chico cuando este casi se cayó a causa de sus ahora debilitadas piernas. Grell sonrió con aires de suficiencia. –Cuando besas bien a alguien, este es el efecto que quieres tener en ellos.– Dijo Grell felizmente. Ciel sonrió débilmente pero no se apartó de él. Grell suspiró y liberó al chico una vez más. –Tengo que llevarte de vuelta a la fiesta.– Dijo Grell.

–¿Tienes qué?– Preguntó Ciel curioso. Solo ahora se preguntaba por qué Grell estaba en la fiesta en primer lugar.

–Sí. Tengo un trabajo y dicho deber comienza en,– Aquí Grell sacó un reloj de bolsillo y el libro del dios de la muerte y lo abrió, –¡cinco minutos!– Dijo Grell sorprendido. Tomaría cerca de diez minutos si caminaban pero tres minutos saltando. Ciel parpadeó al hombre preguntándose cuál era el problema. Sin pedirle permiso, Grell levantó a Ciel al estilo de recién casados, abrió con una patada la puerta de la caseta del jardín, y fue hacia los arboles. Ciel se aferró a Grell preguntándose porque iban tan rápido pero luego se dio cuenta a cuán distancia estaban de la fiesta al ver las linternas. Se preguntó porqué.

–¿Es tan malo si llegas un poco tarde?– Preguntó Ciel curioso. Grell lo miró pero volvió su vista a los arboles.

–No sería malo pero el hecho de que no esté cerca para tomar el alma rápidamente puede ocasionar que algo más trate de tomarla. Y William lo reduciría de mi paga aún más.– Grell chilló con desagrado. – Una dama debe tener dinero para comprar lo esencial– Estableció el dios de la muerte.

–¿Lo esencial?– Preguntó Ciel. ¿Qué era esencial para los dioses de la muerte?

–Maquillaje, ropa, reparar mi guardaña de la muerte por si algo le sucede.– Dijo Grell con ligereza. Una gota de sudor apareció tras la cabeza de Ciel. Estaban a un par de metros de la fiesta cuando Grell se detuvo. Antes de saltar para poner a Ciel de vuelta en el suelo besó al chico una vez más. Ciel gruñó un poco pero dudosamente devolvió el beso. Grell se alejó y le sonrió al chico. –Fue divertido Ciel-kun~ Definitivamente tendré que enseñarte un poco más.– Dijo Grell felizmente antes de colocar a Ciel nuevamente sobre el suelo. Ciel se ruborizó pero no pudo responder porque el dios de la muerte desapareció. Después de componerse un poco antes de dejar la sombra de los arboles, un grito de horror vino de dentro de la casa. Todos se voltearon a mirar la mansión conforme una sirvienta salía corriendo gritando algo acerca de alguien muerto. A este punto Ciel salió de los arboles. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía sospechoso que desapareciera mientras la muerte ocurría para regresar solo después de que fuera anunciada, pero él no estaba pensando con una mente muy clara. Nadie le prestó atención a excepción de su mayordomo.

–Joven amo. Ha estado ausente por veinte minutos. ¿Dónde estaba?– Preguntó Sebastián de pronto apareciendo al lado de Ciel. Ciel tragó grueso pero miró a su mayordomo.

–Estaba tomando una caminata para salvarme de morir de aburrimiento. Aparentemente la fiesta se ha puesto interesante así que he llegado en el momento justo.– Estableció Ciel mirando a todos, algunos entrando en pánico y otros tratando de calmar a otros. Sebastián le frunció el ceño a su amo pero no pudo detectar una mentira de dicha declaración a pesar de que sabía que el chico estaba mintiendo. La evidencia eran los hinchados labios que indicaban que el chico había besado a alguien. Si el chico hubiese sido golpeado en la boca, estaba seguro de que habría visto a su amo hacer una mueca al menos. Le molestaba que alguien hubiese besado a Ciel pero sentía curiosidad por saber quién era.

–Bueno parece que el evento está terminado por esta noche joven amo.– Dijo Sebastián viendo al anfitrión disculparse con la gente y diciéndoles que la fiesta había acabado. Ciel asintió, caminó hacia el inversor e hizo lo que era correcto. Incluso si una fiesta es cancelada a causa de una muerte es bueno ser cortés.

Conforme caminaban hacia su carruaje, Grell se les unió. Sebastián frunció el ceño pero continuó caminando tras su amo. El sabía que Grell estaba en la fiesta y dedujo que el dios de la muerte tenía asuntos allí, en lo cual acertó. Supuso que siempre que Grell estuviera cerca tenía que molestarlos. Antes de que Grell pudiera decir algo Ciel preguntó, –¿Fue un asesinato o solo una muerte?– Grell parpadeó sorprendido.

–Fue solo un ataque cardíaco. Bastante aburrido. A excepción de que lo vi tenerlo y fue interesante ver como sucedía.– Dijo Grell animado. Ciel miró al dios de la muerte confundido pero entró al carruaje una vez que Sebastián abrió la puerta. Antes de que Sebastián pudiera dar un paso dentro, Grell entró y se sentó junto a Ciel. Sebastián entró también y golpeó una de las paredes para señalar que estaban listos para irse. Miró a Ciel inquisitivamente preguntando si debía lanzar a Grell fuera. Ciel solo sacudió su cabeza.

–¿Qué es tan interesante acerca de un ataque cardíaco?– Le preguntó Ciel a Grell. Grell llevó una mano a Ciel y suavizó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja del chico haciendo que Ciel se ruborizara sin decir nada. Sebastián los miró a ambos sorprendido mientras ellos solo se observaban el uno al otro.

–Lo interesante no fue el ataque cardíaco. Dije que lo que lo comenzó fue lo atractivo. El hombre murió a causa de mucho placer aparentemente.– Dijo Grell riendo un poco. Ciel estaba confundido mientras que Sebastián levantó una ceja pensando los diferentes escenarios en donde el placer podría inducir un ataque cardíaco. –Esa sirvienta que estaba corriendo y gritando de la casa fue quien lo indujo.– Grell miró a Sebastián y sonrió a lo gracioso del asunto mientras Sebastián solo suspiraba. Los sirvientes estaban allí para servir no para ser servidos.

–Se veía alterada y agotada pero su ropa no estaba desarreglada en ningún lugar para indicar eso. – Estableció Sebastián. Grell asintió.

–Ella solo le estaba haciendo una felación.– Dijo Grell encogiéndose de hombros un poco.

–¿Qué es una felación?– Preguntó Ciel haciendo que los dos hombres lo miraran. Los observo curiosamente mientras ellos se miraban el uno al otro. A veces olvidaban cuan joven era. El carruaje se detuvo. Sebastián abrió la puerta con suavidad y salió. Ciel dejó el carruaje con la ayuda de Sebastián, seguido por Grell quien no obtuvo ayuda del mayordomo, haciéndolo hacer un puchero. Ciel miró a los dos hombres mientras el carruaje se iba. –¿Y bien?– Preguntó comenzando a ponerse impaciente. Grell caminó hacia él y de pronto abrazó al chico haciendo que Sebastián se tensara, listo para atacar.

–Esa es una lección para otra ocasión Ciel-kun~ – Arrulló Grell haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Grell miró a Sebastián sin dejar ir a Ciel y notó que el demonio estaba confundido. –Tardaste demasiado Sebby's-chan. Así que encontré otra manera de hacer que Ciel-kun me pagara por ayudarlo.– Dijo Grell frotando su mejilla contra la cabeza del chico. No tomó mucho tiempo que Sebastián pusiera las piezas juntas y se diera cuenta de que quien había besado a su amo había sido Grell. Miró al dios de la muerte, con sus ojos cambiando a rojo, y entonces caminó hacia él. Tomó a Grell y chocó su boca contra la del hombre.

Ciel miró como Sebastián besaba a Grell y se sintió incómodo. Grell estaba guindando de Sebastián y estaba prácticamente derritiéndose sobre el demonio mientras que Sebastián se mantenía calmado y dominando el beso. Allí fue cuando supo que estaba celoso. Estaba celoso de que Grell estuviera disfrutando el beso que Sebastián le daba. Apretó sus dientes y se dio cuenta de no era nada más que un juguete para Grell. Sintió su rostro enrojecerse de rabia y sus uñas clavarse dentro de sus palmas. Luego de una última mirada se dio vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacía la casa. Sabía que si pudiera, hubiese empezado a llorar. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más a la mansión sintió una mano en su hombro. Dio un respingo y volteó para ver a un sonriente Grell. Miró al hombre y estuvo a punto de quitar la mano de su hombro cuando Grell lo haló y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

–Sebby's-chan~ eso estuvo aún más allá de lo que esperaba pero debo admitir que me enamorado de Ciel-kun– Dijo Grell sonriendo al sorprendido demonio. Ciel miró al dios de la muerte, incrédulo. –Es cierto que los demonios son muy talentosos con sus lenguas y que pueden seducir fácilmente a cualquiera pero supongo que mis gustos se inclinan hacia aguas más inocentes.– Dijo Grell sonriéndolo dulcemente a Ciel. Ciel se ruborizó y enterró su cara en el pecho de Grell tratando de esconderlo. Sebastián sintió un tic de molestia en su ojo. –Ne Ciel-kun~ ¿qué tal si te enseño esta noche lo que es una felación?– Preguntó Grell malévolamente. Ciel miró a Grell curioso. Sebastián caminó y separó al par.

–Grell Sutcliffe. No debes hacer tal cosa mientras yo sea al mayordomo principal de los Phantomhive.– Dijo Sebastián severo. Ciel estaba muy confundido.

–¿Pero no es decisión de la cabeza de la familia lo que puede o no hacer?– Soltó Grell en respuesta. Sebastián miró al dios de la muerte mientras que Grell hizo lo mismo. Ciel miró a un lado y otro y pudo prácticamente vislumbrar la tensión entre esos dos.

–El joven amo tiene asuntos importantes que atender mañana temprano. No quiero que su sueño se vea obstaculizado.– Dijo Sebastián con lentitud. Ciel suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia la casa.

–Sebastián está en lo cierto Grell. Si tengo negocios que atender mañana en la mañana. Pero tal vez puedas mostrarme en otro momento.– El rostro de Sebastián cayó con decepción reflejada en él mientras que el de Grell se iluminó. Chilló y abrazó a Ciel una vez, sorprendiéndolo.

Dio vuelta al chico para encararlo y exclamó ruidosamente. –¡Es una cita!– Grell se inclinó entonces y besó al chico exhaustivamente, hasta que Sebastián lo sujetó. Ciel tomó la manga de Sebastián para evitar caerse. Y luego tosió con rubor aun cubriendo sus mejillas.

–Buenas noches Grell.– Dijo Ciel en voz baja pero le dio a Grell una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el mayor se derritiera y quisiera abrazar al chico de nuevo. Fue allí cuando Ciel se dio vuelta hacia la casa y entró rápidamente. Grell tenía sus manos entrecruzadas frente a él mientras miraba con ojos brillantes como Ciel entraba a su casa. Sebastián estaba mirando al dios de la muerte con desaprobación.

–Ah~ Ciel-kun~ cuán adorable.– Dijo Grell para sí mismo, actuando como una chica enamorada. Sebastián se vio tentado a tomar al dios de la muerte y lanzarlo tan lejos de la mansión como pudiera. Pero Grell bailó lejos de él, hacia la noche, murmurando algo acerca de su amor por Ciel. Sebastián pensó que era maravilloso que Grell lo dejara en paz pero odiaba que el dios de la muerte se hubiese atado a su amo. Tal vez podría convencer a Ciel de que Sebastián era mejor que Grell y de que no tenía que ir afuera para obtener placer.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Personalmente me encantó este. Tiene mucho de GrellxCiel pero también algo de SebxCiel*-* _

_Eeeen fin.. Ojalá les haya gustado.. Especialmente a ti Cherry.. _

_Gracias por leer(:_


End file.
